Love is the Greatest Power on Earth
by dreamfall07
Summary: Elsa is the new English teacher at Arendelle SFGP (School for Gifted People) and Anna is one of her students. Anna is not very popular among her classmates and gets bullied at every given opportunity. She doesn't possess any special powers and everyone wonders why she is there in the first place. (Definitely Elsanna)
1. Chapter 1

Hi there . . . It's been a long time since I updated my stories or even wrote a new one.

But after watching the movie "Frozen" and reading a few stories I thought maybe it is time to write a new story.

So here it is. The very first story about Elsa and Anna and their life at Arendelle SFGP.

Hope you like it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: First Day

They say that first days are always rough, because you are new to everything and you don't know your new colleagues and a lot of other things. But for Elsa it was just a normal non-exciting day, because she was accustomed to travel a lot to other schools and different places all over the world.

If it got boring, she would just search for a new challenge and therefor she never stayed long at one place.

Currently she was single, so no one bothered her to stay or tried to prescribe how she should live her life. Elsa possessed an enormous wisdom about different subjects, so it was every time very easy to find a job as a teacher. Whether they needed someone for math's or physics or any other class didn't matter. Now it was just a normal English lesson.

At every school she surpassed the expectations within a few days. Some just saw a replacement for a few months and didn't expect much or the class she was supposed to teach was one of the hardest one to teach and no other teacher wanted to teach them. But every school she has left so far was really sorry to let her go because she is a very brilliant teacher.

The new school was for Elsa especially interesting because it was a school for gifted people. No, not the intelligent ordinary ones. These people possessed special powers. She herself possessed the power to let everything freeze at will. She could create statues out of ice or let it snow in summer.

This was one reason because she was named the Ice Queen. Of course when she taught at normal schools the students named her this because of her cold and distant behavior. But here, here she could freely use her powers. It would be quite an interesting opportunity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So now here she was, trying to find the headmistress office to get the schedule for her upcoming English lessons.

_Okay, let's see. It should be somewhere on this floor._ She thought while remembering her telephone conversation with the headmistress a few days ago.

A few minutes passed and Elsa was right in front of the dark brown wooden door with the golden sign "Headmistress office" written on it. She politely knocked and waited for a response. Soon after the headmistress opened the door and smiled at Elsa.

"Hello Ms. Snow."

"Good morning Ms. Arendelle"

"Please come in and have a seat. Do you want something to drink? Coffee or tea?"

"No, thank you. I just wanted to talk to you about the details and then start working as soon as possible."

"Okay, that's the spirit we need." The headmistress smiled and then sorted a few documents on her desk. But she handed Elsa only one piece of paper. "Here you go."

"Pardon, but . . . ." She was at a loss for words. _This can't be right. There have to be a lot more important documents. Especially because this is a kind of different school. _

"You wonder why I only handed you your schedule and nothing else?"

"Yes, actually I'm a little bit surprised. Normally I would get different kinds of lists and formal documents. And I am a bit confused because this school is different than others. I thought there would be a lot of rules to follow."

"You know we actually believe, that all these documents are not necessary for teaching. Personally I think that all the teachers I employ are very well behaved and know how to handle the students or problems suddenly showing up. We are a small family and up until now we haven't needed anything formal regarding new teachers or other stuff."

"I am sorry; I didn't want to offend you by asking."

"You absolutely didn't offend me my dear. It's just that . . . I kind of hate all this bureaucracy." She smiled reassuringly. "And please just call me Gerda. Calling me by my surname makes me feel so old."

"Pleased to meet you Gerda. My name is Elsa."

"What a nice name."

"Thank you." Elsa didn't quite feel comfortable calling the headmistress by her first name, but she didn't want to start on the wrong foot right on her first day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a little bit of small talk Elsa was free to go. Her first lesson would start in one hour that left her enough time to roam the school grounds and classes for a few minutes. She enjoyed walking around a new territory and observing a whole different kind of people.

As Gerda mentioned the school was not very big. Approximately 50 or less students lived here. But, that was no surprise to Elsa, because not very much people did have these special powers or they lived in secrecy and denied their powers.

After half an hour of wandering around the school ground she spotted a bench under a huge tree, standing alone in the middle of a small garden. This place was behind the school and a little bit hidden by the swimming hall.

_What a nice place. _Elsa thought as she approached the wooden bench.

She sat down and closed her eyes for a few minutes. The sun felt warm and the steady wind cooled pleasantly her skin.

These moments were rare and she cherished them very much. She could be just Elsa in these moments. Nothing more, nothing less.

Elsa opened her shining blue eyes after a few minutes and decided it was time to teach her first English lesson. Fortunately she walked by her new classroom before she went outside and found this peaceful garden.

Maybe it was possible to stay here during lunch break. She would try to be the first one to be here today. The weather was nice and she didn't want to stay in the classroom the whole time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was right in front of her classroom as she heard some loud noise coming from inside. One of the voices sounded like a girl crying. Just as she wanted to open the door, the door was opened from inside and a red haired girl soon after was in her arms. She steadied them both as not to fall to the ground by the force of the girl running into her.

A few seconds later loud laughing was heard behind the red haired girl and one of the boys shouted.

"See, the dyke with no powers wants to get into our new teachers pants."

Elsa felt the girl in her arms go rigid and seconds later she could feel her whole body trembling.

She didn't know why, but right now she just wanted to protect the crying girl in her arms and make an ice statue out of this damn boy. She shot him an icy glare and then focused her attention on said girl. She hadn't moved one bit, so Elsa steadied her and asked: "Are you hurt?"

The red head slowly and cautiously lifted her head and answered silently: "No." After that her head hung low again.

"What is your name?"

She could tell, that the girl was still ashamed because of the situation and that her classmate shouted her sexual orientation out to everyone so openly.

"Don't be afraid. Tell me your name."

Elsa could see, that the girl just wanted to answer but the same boy then screamed:

"She's too stupid to answer!"

The whole class laughed and the girl pushed Elsa aside and run as fast as she could. And that was quite fast. Elsa could only watch her leave.

"ENOUGH!" She screamed and turned around to face her class.

During her movement her right hand shot ice daggers which grew bigger as they hit the ground.

The students were immediately silent and nobody dared to move.

"Every one of you will stay here and you will learn alone. Otherwise I will freeze the door and won't let you out for a week! Did I make myself clear?!"

They nodded in unison and Elsa left the classroom to search for the poor red head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She turned left and ran through the corridor until she was at the end and opened the back door. She recognized the door as the one she entered before. It led to the back of the school and into the beautiful garden.

She rounded the corner of the swimming hall and there on the bench was the girl she was searching for. She sat on the wooden bench almost like Elsa did a few hours ago. Her eyes were closed and she looked exhausted but somehow peaceful.

Elsa approached the lone girl slowly and carefully. She didn't want her to run off again like a few minutes ago.

"Hi there." Elsa said softly.

The red head spun around and Elsa could sense the nervousness. Also the cautious look didn't ease Elsa's worries that the girl wouldn't run off any minute now.

Elsa stood now in front of the girl and asked: "May I?"

She only got a nod in response. So Elsa sat down and pondered what to do or to say next.

"You still owe me your name."

The girl lifted her head and looked at Elsa confused.

"My name is Elsa. Elsa Snow." She smiled and waited patiently.

Instead of a name, she got a very strange response.

"You have ice powers." It was a statement, not a question.

Elsa was so surprised to hear this velvet voice that she just nodded.

"Please go. You don't want anybody to see you here . . . with me. I don't want to ruin your reputation on your first day."

To say Elsa was stunned was an underestimation. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. She tried again.

"Why do you say that?"

"You heard my classmates. I have no powers and I am a a . . ." Tears started streaming down her face again.

The teacher couldn't resist using her powers, so she froze one tear on the girl's cheek and blew it away.

The girl got a red face in an instant and wanted to leave, but Elsa held her by the wrist and then took her into her arms. Just holding her. Sensing that this was the right time to hug her.

_She is alone, just like me. Somehow it hurts to see her suffer all alone._

"Anna . . ."

"What did you say?" Elsa asked.

"My name is Anna Price."

Elsa smiled and leaned back to look into Anna's beautiful blue orbs.

"It's a nice name."

Anna smiled for the first time and a small blush adorned her cheek.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, thanks for your help and I am sorry to be such a bother on your first day."

Elsa still didn't know what possessed her to follow Anna after she ran away, but she was glad, that she did it.

"Everything's okay. You don't have to apologize. Your classmates are at fault. Even if you don't have powers and are a lesbian it is not right to treat you like trash."

"I am used to it. So . . . don't worry. I'll be fine."

"This happens often in class?"

"On a daily basis you could say."

"And what do your parents say?"

"I'm an orphan, so . . . ."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I . . ."

"It's okay. They died years ago. Since then the headmistress took me in."

"And she didn't do anything to help you?"

"She doesn't know and I want it to be that way . . . please Ms. Snow."

"Elsa. . . please, call me Elsa. Ms. Snow makes me feel hundred years old."

Anna smiled and nodded. This was the first time that another person except Gerda treated her like a human being, not an unworthy piece of shit. This was refreshing, it was nice to talk to Elsa and Anna felt, that she didn't need to be on guard around the young teacher.

"Maybe . . . we should get back to class?" Elsa asked carefully.

"If you don't mind, I would like to stay at my room till the end of classes. I don't feel well and I don't want to cause any more troubles."

The pleading look Anna sent Elsa was heart wrenching and she absolutely couldn't refuse this request.

"Okay, take your time. I will see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes, ma'am." Anna bowed and excused herself.

Elsa sat there a few moments longer and thought about their conversation. Anna was a nice person to be around and she couldn't understand why her classmates treated her so poorly.

The bell rang and signaled her very first English lesson was over.

_Maybe tomorrow I will get to teach my new class. Sigh. . ._

Elsa walked back to her classroom where all her students silently learned by themselves, waiting for Elsa to release them.

"You are all free to go to your next class. See you tomorrow."

They left the room and nobody dared to make a comment about Anna or the first lesson with their new English teacher.

_Maybe this is a first step into the right direction._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was the first chapter. Did you like it?

Should I continue this story?

Thanks for your review and have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys!

I just couldn't wait any longer to write and update the second chapter.

After reading the first reviews I knew that you couldn't wait either.

Thanks for your support and Merry Christmas!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa passed the school gates shortly after 07.30 hours. She wanted to be a little bit earlier today to prepare for her class at 08.00 hrs. Hopefully the second day would be better than her first one.

She walked through the almost empty halls and just wanted to enter her classroom as a male voice stopped her.

"Good morning, Miss Snow right?"

She turned around and was face to face with a handsome brown haired man she hadn't seen before in this school. Okay, it was her second day, but still. He tried to look charming but failed miserably.

"Good morning, yes, right. . . and you are?"

"Oh, I am sorry. My name is Hans Isle. Nice to meet you." He bowed and put a charming smile on that Elsa didn't interest in the slightest.

"Nice meeting you too." She responded politely.

"Do you want to eat today in the cafeteria?"

He was very forward. But the young English teacher had other plans for lunch break.

"No, I am very sorry, but I have already an appointment. Maybe next time." _Maybe never, but I can't really say that._

"Okay then, have nice second day and hopefully the powerless nerd won't disturb your class again."

He smiled and wanted to take his leave, but Elsa stopped him.

"What did you call one of my students just now?" She shot him an icy glare.

He didn't answer her question, instead he said: "Don't waste your time on such a nutcase. She is not worth the time. See you around." Hans just left her standing at the door.

Elsa was furious. How could this be possible? Even the teachers treated Anna like she was a nuisance.

_Poor girl . . . sigh._

She didn't have time to think about Hans any longer, so she went into her classroom and prepared for her first English lesson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon the students entered the classroom. Only one person was missing. It was Anna_. Where is she?_

"Does somebody know where . . . .?"

Just then Anna stormed into the room. She was wet and dirty. Suddenly she slipped on the floor, falling face first onto the ground.

The whole class started laughing and some of them wanted to take pictures, but Elsa was fast enough and put an ice wall up to protect Anna before more damage would be done to the poor girl.

"Anna. . . ?" Elsa wanted to help her get up, but Anna just slapped her hand away and struggled to stand up by herself.

"I don't need your help!" She shot an angry glare at the young teacher and then walked to her desk, sitting down and bowing her head in shame.

Elsa could see the tears that still fell down Anna's face, but she just dissipated the ice wall and started her lesson. Her eyes wandering to the red head a few times during class.

Two hours later the class was over and the students left the room one after the other, until only one student was left. She always left the room at last because she was afraid what might happen if she left together with her classmates.

Anna was almost at the door as a soft voice stopped her: "Anna. . ."

She didn't dare to turn around, afraid to see the compassion in the blond woman's face.

"Please, don't try to help me. . . It's . . .it's not worth the time and the bullying will only get worse. So please . . ." Anna turned around and now Elsa could clearly see her tear-stained face and the pleading look.

"But. . . "

The red haired girl left without saying another word. Elsa was standing at her desk, trying to understand what just happened.

Was it right to stop helping Anna? Was it better to follow her plea?

She didn't know what to do.

Getting her stuff in her bag she left the classroom and went to the teacher's room. A hot tea and a small break might clear her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The teacher's room was small, but comfortable. Just a blue couch in the corner, a table and enough chairs, so that everybody had a place to sit and relax.

Elsa was relieved, that she was the only teacher in the room at the moment. She needed a few minutes for herself to think about the problem with one of her students. _Anna, what should I do? Talking to the headmistress might help or getting it worse than it already was. Sigh. . . ._

She drank her green tea and tried to clear her head. She wanted to prepare for her next lessons, but every time she tried a picture of Anna showed up before her eyes. Especially today's event was sad. Who would do such things to the poor girl? That wasn't a small prank any longer. That was far worse.

Suddenly a loud commotion was heard outside the room and Elsa stormed out because she recognized the scream immediately.

_Anna!_

There she saw Anna pushed up against the wall and a girl with claw like hands held her in place. This was a serious situation, not just a little bit fun between students. Elsa could see the fear in Anna's eyes.

_Why is nobody helping her?_

She looked around and saw Hans standing behind the students, watching the scene with huge interest, but not interfering to help Anna.

_This stupid . . . gah . . .all men are useless._

The girl in front of Anna spoke in such an angry voice, that Elsa wondered what Anna had done to provoke such a reaction.

"Never ever look in my direction again, you dyke! You won't ever get into my pants! Was that clear enough?"

She shoved Anna roughly once again so that her head collided with the wall.

_What? Anna was just looking? _Elsa was so surprised, that her reaction was almost too late, but she stopped the claws right before they could reach Anna's face. She had put up a small ice barricade.

"What the . . .Who. . .?!" The angry girl looked around and her eyes focused on Elsa.

"Tch . . .next time she won't be here to save your sorry ass!" She let go of Anna and walked away.

Anna sank on the floor, not able to support herself any longer.

Elsa could hear some students say: "Just when it was getting good."

A few seconds later the hall was empty again. Even Hans left and didn't bother to look if Anna needed help or anything.

"Anna . . ." Elsa approached the girl carefully and kneeled down beside her.

"Are you hurt?" She got no response.

"Anna, please talk to me." She wanted to put a hand on Anna's arm just as the girl's head shot up.

"I asked you to stop helping me. I wanted you to leave me the hell alone. Now it's getting worse. Now they play pranks and use their powers to embarrass me at every given opportunity, not just some times. It is far worse than ever before. Thanks to YOU!"

Anna was furious. She knew that Elsa wanted to help her, but the other students noticed this as well and the bullying got worse with each passing hour.

"Anna, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to . . . to . . .sigh . . ."

"From now on, just pretend that nothing happens. That it doesn't matter. Behave like all the other teachers. It's just Anna, the powerless dyke. Let me be. . . I can't . . .I . . ." Tears started to flow freely. It was too much.

Elsa's heart almost broke at this sight. Anna was maybe only a few years younger than herself and she had to endure such pain because of some stupid students and teachers just because she was different. But to Elsa it didn't matter that Anna possessed no power. She knew that the red head was kind and caring. She saw a glimpse of that girl every time she got a close look into her ocean colored eyes which Elsa loved to gaze at.

_Elsa, what are you thinking? She is your student._

Unable to voice words of comfort Elsa used her ice powers to do the same magic.

She concentrated and formed a small ice heart in her hands. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see, that Anna observed her closely.

She held her hand out to Anna, so that she could see the frozen heart.

"I'm not very good with words, but I will try." Elsa smiled and continued.

"This small heart is just like you. You have to treat it with care and be patient. If you make the wrong move it will break."

She sighed.

"I know, I made probably the wrong move in your opinion, but I don't regret my decision. I would do it over and over again."

She placed the small heart in Anna's hands.

"It's precious, just like you."

Anna blushed deeply, but looked Elsa directly in the eyes.

"Thank you. . . .Elsa." Anna smiled one of her real smiles.

Elsa really liked the sound of her name being said by Anna.

"You are very welcome. Don't forget I am here if you need someone to talk to."

Anna nodded and with Elsa's help she stood up, dusted herself off and left, but not without looking back at Elsa one last time.

Elsa smiled and also left the scenery.

She didn't know why, but she wanted to find a way to save Anna. It was not right to keep silent and let all the others pick on Anna.

First of all she needed to talk to the headmistress. Maybe she would be able to end this treatment.

Elsa knew that the headmistress was at her office right now, so she decided to pay her a visit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is the second chapter.

Hope you liked it as well.

What will Elsa do? Tell the headmistress the whole story or not?

We will see :)

The next update will be in 2015 because I will be on vaction till the 05th January!


	3. Chapter 3

Happy New Year!

Hope you celebrated with your families and/or friends and had a great time.

I was on vacation, so I am relaxed and thought a New Year's present would make you all happy!

Here it is as promised, the third chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*knock knock*

"Please come in."

Elsa entered the headmistress office.

"Hi Elsa, what brings you here?"

"Hi Gerda, I don't know how to approach the subject but. . . it's very urgent."

"Please have a seat and tell me what's bothering you."

"Thank you."

Elsa collected her thoughts, sat down and told the headmistress about the recent events. How she saved Anna and the bad treatment she had to endure the whole time.

After that they sat in silence. Gerda was unable to speak. Anna had told the truth. She didn't know about all the bullying. And here she thought everything went well. She had told Elsa, that they were a family and that they cared about each other. She was so wrong and because of her blindness Anna's life had been a living hell all this time.

"Why did Anna . . .why didn't she tell me?" Gerda whispered hoarsely.

"I don't know, but she didn't want me to tell you either."

"I'm so sorry, that she had to live like this up until now." Gerda was close to crying. "I knew that she possessed no powers, but I thought it didn't matter, because she is a good student. And only one class is about learning how to use your powers. I really thought it would be a good idea. I never . . .I . . . .oh Anna. . . ."

She put her head in her hands and cried.

Elsa sat silently on her chair and just watched her. Unable to ease her pain.

A few minutes passed until Gerda was able to calm down.

"Sorry, it was just too much. . . the poor girl. . . she lost her parents and I put her in hell afterwards. She must hate me."

"She doesn't hate you and that is one reason why she keeps silent about this whole situation."

"I have to talk to her. . . right now." Gerda wanted to call for Anna, but Elsa stopped her.

"Please don't."

"Why not? We need to help her."

"Yes, I know, but that would be the wrong way to handle the situation."

"What is your plan?"

"I will keep an eye on her and make sure she is safe."

"But she will still get bullied."

"Yes, probably, but if the students see that the headmistress is involved . . . I don't know what they will do to Anna. . ."

"I understand . . . it's not easy, but I understand."

"We will find a solution. I promise."

"Hopefully. . .sigh. . .I will stay in the background, but if anything bad happen to her, I swear . . . "

"Don't worry, I will protect Anna." Elsa's determined look eased Gerda's worries a little bit.

"One last question, Elsa."

"Yes?"

"Why do you want to help Anna? As you mentioned before all other teachers ignore her or just watch her get hurt. Why don't you?"

"You have read my personal file I assume?" Gerda nodded.

"I don't have family or friends and I discovered my rare powers at a very young age. I . . .I had to get used to the new situation very fast and alone. And . . . Anna reminds me of this lonely girl. I want her to know that she is not alone and that there are people who want to be by her side and keep her safe."

"That is very noble, but that didn't exactly tell me why."

"I . . .I . . . I can't exactly give you another explanation. It's just how I feel about the whole situation."

"Okay, we will leave it at that for the moment." She sighed. "You are excused."

Elsa nodded and left the office without saying another word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was already noon and Elsa was exhausted. Teaching her class today was easy, except the entrance Anna did a few hours ago. This incident was still on her mind.

In class her students had listened closely and asked questions a few times. But the events that happened afterwards have been a complete other story.

This whole situation was going out of hand and Elsa didn't have a clue how she could help Anna.

_For now I have to protect her._

Now all she wanted to do was grab something to eat and escape to the deserted place in her secret garden.

But her plans were short lived because Hans approached her from across the cafeteria.

"Hi Miss Snow."

"Hi Mr. Isle."

"So, you've changed your mind and eat lunch with me?" The hopeful glint in his was disgusting.

"No, I just wanted to grab something and be gone."

"Oh, what a surprise, I just wanted to do the same thing. Maybe we could do it together?" He smiled his charming smile, but that didn't work on Elsa one bit.

"No, thank you." She turned around and left without looking back and without grabbing something to eat.

_Shit, now I am pissed and hungry. Sigh . . . _

She knew that this wasn't very polite, but right now she could care less.

Elsa wasn't thinking, but her feet carried her directly to the beautiful garden behind the school building.

But to her surprise she wasn't alone. Someone occupied the bench and just as she wanted to go back, because she didn't feel like company, she saw red hair flowing in the wind.

_Anna. _Elsa smiled and approached the girl.

"Hi Anna."

Said girl jumped in surprise and knocked down the books beside her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, I am sorry. I . . .I didn't think that someone would be here. . . I will leave. . .so. . ."

"Anna, please calm down." Elsa smiled at the clumsy girl and helped getting the books together.

Both kneeled on the ground and Elsa could tell that Anna was very embarrassed. She thought it was cute, but didn't tell the poor girl what she thought about.

"Here you go."

"Thank you. I . . .I will leave you alone now. You probably don't want anyone disturbing your lunch break or probably yes, but not the powerless dyke . . .that . . . "

"Anna, please stop."

Elsa pulled Anna up and both sat down on the wooden bench.

The blond teacher felt, that something was off. _Did something happen to Anna?_ Elsa decided to ask her what exactly was wrong.

"Are you alright? Did something else happen? You act kind of weird."

Anna tried to avoid direct eye to eye contact, but Elsa stopped this nonsense, put a finger gently under Anna's chin and lifted her face slowly, so that she could look into those beautiful blue orbs.

"Anna . . .please . . ." Her voice was soft and tender.

"I . . .I saw you . . .in . . .in the cafeteria . . .together with Mr. Isle. . .and . . .I . . .I just thought, that you would have better chances to get to know him if. . .yeah, you know, if you didn't have to worry about me . . . so . . ." She bowed her head in shame.

"You know, that you can be quite stupid at times."

Anna's head shot up. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you think I want to get to know Mr. Isle?"

"Um. . .because. . .y-y-ou are . . .beautiful . . .I mean, drop-dead gorgeous. . .I . . .I . . I mean. . .I. . ."

"Thank you, Anna." Elsa smiled and a small blush adorned her cheeks.

"You are not angry?"

"Why should I be? Because you told me that you think I'm . . .how did you say. . .drop-dead gorgeous?"

Anna only nodded, too afraid to say another word.

"Anna, I know the difference between a normal compliment and flirting. So thank you for the first one."

"My classmates always think that I want to . . .to. . ."

"They can't tell the difference?"

"No and therefore I try not to talk too much."

"That's a pity. You have a beautiful voice."

Anna blushed immediately. "Thanks."

"And to get one thing crystal clear, I don't like Mr. Isle the way you think I do."

"No. . .?"

"Definitely not. I have a thing for cute little red heads." The bell rang and signaled the end of the break.

"See you soon, Anna." Elsa left Anna sitting there, dumbfounded because of her last comment.

Unbeknown to them one lone figure observed the whole situation and was not very amused to see his future girlfriend get near the school's dyke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, this was chapter three. Did you like it?

I hope so.

Who do you think is the mysterious person watching them from afar?

Stay tuned. You will find out soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Here you go, finally the fourth chapter you have been waiting for so long.

I wanted to update my story earlier, but my internet connection said: "No!" O_O After some discussion we decided on a compromise for today ^^

Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa stayed at school till late afternoon, because she had some paperwork to do.

She sat in the teacher's lounge and was very thankful, that nobody disturbed her. Especially this annoying Hans who tried to get into her pants at every given opportunity. After her last meeting at lunch break he hopefully got the hint that Elsa was not interested to get to know him.

She sighed. There was a headache coming on and all her concentration was would also be gone within a few minutes.

_I should go home. It's getting late._

Almost her whole paperwork was done, so she packed her stuff and headed to the exit.

_The rest can wait till tomorrow._

As Elsa walked through the entrance she saw that it was already dark outside and a cool breathe blew around the empty school grounds. It was really peaceful.

Elsa liked these rare moments when the school grounds would be empty and you could enjoy the silence.

_Students can get quite annoying at times. . .sigh . . . but not as much as some teachers though. . ._

She just wanted to start walking to the parking lot where she placed her car this morning as she saw a red and orange glimmer at her right side where the student's apartments were.

_What is . . . oh my god . . .fire?!_

The blond teacher started running automatically to the building and at the same time called for the fire brigade.

"Yes, right, a fire at the school for gifted people. Please hurry."

Elsa was in front of the building and saw, that only one apartment was on fire. It was Anna's.

_No . . ._

After first meeting the poor girl Elsa had also asked where Anna lived. At that time she didn't know the reason why, besides she just wanted to know. Thank goodness she had been curious at that time.

_Anna!_

Without thinking twice she ran into the building and upstairs until she stopped in front of Anna's door. She tried opening the door but it was locked.

_Shit!_

Elsa hammered against the locked wooden door.

"Anna, open the door!" No response. _Damn._

"ANNA!" Still no response.

_Shit, maybe she is unconscious or . . .no, no, concentrate Elsa. Stay focused._

She stepped back and used her ice powers to break down the door. Elsa shot ice daggers against the door until it splintered into thousand pieces. To her it didn't matter that she had just destroyed schools property. Finding Anna was definitely more important at the moment.

After the door was out of the way Elsa walked into the apartment.

"Anna?" Elsa called out.

"Anna? Where are you?" Elsa called out again.

The fire was everywhere. The whole apartment was on fire and the smoke was getting to Elsa faster than she thought. She coughed and her eyes started to water. She couldn't hold out much longer.

_Anna . . ._

Suddenly she heard a quiet whimpering coming from her right side.

She hurried to the door. It was also locked.

_Locked? Why is this damn door also locked?_

"Anna, are you in there?"

Her only response was some heavy coughing.

_Thank goodness she is alive._

"Anna, I will open this door, so please stay back and cover your eyes."

Elsa counted to five and then shot once again ice daggers against the door but only forming a hole in the middle as to not hurt Anna with flying wooden pieces.

After endless seconds the hole was big enough, so that she could get inside. Her breathing was labored because of the concentrated use of her power and sweat ran down her face, but she was in the bathroom and that was all that mattered.

Ignoring her disheveled appearance by now she looked around the room and spotted Anna at the opposite wall in the corner, whimpering out of fear.

"Anna." Elsa's tender voice got Anna out of her trance and she lifted her head to face Elsa.

"Elsa. . .?"

In her fear she lunged forward without thinking twice and pushed herself flush against Elsa's body. The blond teacher was surprised at first but soon she closed her arms around the red head and held her tightly.

If Anna had done that on some other occasion, her face would have carried a full blush within seconds. But right now all that mattered was that Anna was save and sound.

A loud cracking noise alerted them of their dangerous situation and Elsa looked back to see, that the only exist was now on fire and was therefore no option to save them.

_Shit, times running out. We have to find a new exit._

She looked around the bathroom and found what she was searching for. A window, big enough to get them out.

_Okay, I don't have time to explain things to Anna. We need to be fast._

"Anna, do you trust me?" Elsa looked down at Anna.

Anna was surprised and confused to hear this question at such a time, but she nodded nonetheless.

"Okay, grab my hand and don't let go."

Still not getting what Elsa wanted to do, she did as she was told.

Together they now stood and walked over to the window. Elsa opened the window and took Anna with her as she stepped on to the window sill. She wasted no time and jumped, taking Anna with her in the process.

It all happened so fast that Anna didn't have time to complain. She just closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable impact, but instead of hard and painful it was surprisingly soft.

She opened her eyes and for a moment saw only white.

_Snow?_

They had landed on some kind of snow cushion. Elsa had saved them.

_Elsa really is amazing._ Anna smiled at her thought.

Still smiling she looked to her right where Elsa should be, but Anna only saw snow. No Elsa, only snow. Her smile faltered.

She also started to get worried. Where was Elsa? Then she heard a groan and a blond head popped up under the snow.

It was Elsa.

Anna wanted to scream of happiness and hug the young teacher, but her face changed suddenly into a frightened one as she saw the snow around Elsa.

The snow around her didn't stay white long. It turned red within a few seconds. The blond teacher collapsed in Anna's arms just as the fire fighters and the ambulance arrived.

Also students gathered in front of the building and observed the whole situation closely, woken up by the sudden commotion.

Anna still held Elsa in her arms and heard them whisper.

"See, she killed our new teacher."

"What is the dyke doing here?"

"Did she set the apartment on fire?"

"Why is she holding our English teacher? Someone help her to get the dyke off."

The headmistress also arrived at the school ground and rushed over to Elsa and Anna. The police had informed Gerda about the situation and that her presence was urgently needed.

She rushed to Anna's side immediately.

"Anna, what happened?"

She was interrupted as one of the ambulance men hurriedly came up beside her.

"Miss, please step aside." One of the men said. He gathered Elsa in his arms and placed her carefully on a barrow and into the van to get her to the hospital.

Meanwhile Gerda tried to get Anna's attention.

"Anna?!" The red head tore her gaze away from the departing ambulance and looked at Gerda.

"Gerda, I am sorry . . .I . . .I don't know . . . I . . .oh my god, I killed . . .I . . . "

"Stop, she is not dead. They will take care of her. Please calm down." She placed a hand on Anna's arm to help calm her down.

Anna breathed a few times to calm her nerves and answered Gerda's questions.

"So, you were locked in your own apartment that was set on fire and Elsa saved you?"

"Yes."

Gerda looked at the melting snow and sighed. _Elsa, what did you do?_ She saw, that the snow had been thicker on Anna's side, so Elsa used the few seconds to make sure, that Anna was save no matter what happened. She obviously didn't have time to do this for herself.

In the meantime Anna talked to the police officers and after that she was free to go because she didn't have any injury.

The other students also left the scenery, because the fire was under control and the headmistress shooed them away.

Now only Anna and Gerda remained in front of the building. The fire fighters and the police officers meanwhile checked the apartment to look at the damage and see if the rest of the building was safe.

"Gerda?"

"Yes, Anna."

"Uhm . . .is it . . .you know. . .um would you please. . . I need to know if everything is fine. Please . . ."

Anna looked pleadingly at Gerda.

Gerda already knew what Anna wanted to ask, so she answered immediately.

"Of course, let's go."

Behind them in the shadows stood a lone figure, his face an angry mask. The plan had been perfect. Anna was left to die in her apartment, but how could he have known that Elsa would save her. Next time. There was always a next time. He smiled and also left the school grounds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The mysterious evil man is still there O_O

Have a great day and please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi again.

Here I present the fifth chapter of my story.

And . . .please have a look at my profile. I'd like to know which power I should give Hans.

Please vote.

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Without knowing that they have been watched the whole time Anna and Gerda sat in Gerda's car and drove to the hospital.

It would take a little bit of time, so Gerda used this time to ask the one question that was nagging at her the whole time.

"Anna?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know how to say it, so I just ask you right away."

"Okay. . ."

Gerda breathed in deeply and asked: "Why were the front door and especially the bathroom door locked? I mean, did you do that on purpose to . . .to . . .you know. . ."

"NO!" Anna responded shocked. "I don't know why the doors were locked either. I went to bed and wanted to read a little bit. I woke up to Elsa screaming my name panicky. I don't have an explanation either."

"Okay, I just needed to make sure. You know." Gerda half smiled.

"It's fine." Anna reassured. "Hopefully the police will find the cause of the fire."

Gerda only nodded.

The rest of the drive was silent. Anna's only thoughts circling around Elsa's well-being.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gerda and Anna arrived at the hospital half an hour later and Gerda asked if they knew something about Elsa Snow's condition.

They said that she was stable, but the doctors wanted her to stay in hospital for at least one night.

They also wondered why her injuries were so light even if she jumped out of a window this high. But Gerda just mentioned something about a lucky person and didn't say anything more.

Anna sat down on a nearby chair and buried her head into her hands.

"Thank goodness. I saw all the blood . . .and. . . "

Gerda sat down beside her.

"Do you think. . . that. . .that this. . ."

"No, Anna, I don't think that it's your fault. It was a terrible coincidence of several unlucky occurrences."

"But . . .if she . . .if she didn't knew me, then . . .then. . ." Anna cried again.

"She would have helped you nonetheless. She is this kind of person." Gerda interrupted.

"You know, I really like her. I . . . She didn't judge me because of my non-existing powers or my sexual orientation. It was nice to talk to her." She sighed.

"You will talk to her again soon." Gerda tried to lighten up the mood.

Anna shook her head. "No, not after this. I don't want to cause her anymore troubles."

Gerda sighed and decided it was time to tell Anna the whole truths.

She breathed in deeply and said: "Anna, she told me about your problems at school."

The red head looked shocked at Gerda's face.

"She . . .but why? I asked her not to. . . I. . .sigh . . .it doesn't matter anymore."

"Of course it does. She is also worried about you, Anna."

"Gerda, it is really nice that you want to protect me and I appreciate your concern, but your involvement only makes the situation worse. You can't give me powers or change that I like women. So please, let me handle this alone. I beg you . . ."

"Anna . . ."

"No, I can't . . .I . . . please tell Elsa thank you. I . . .I need to go. I . . ."

"Okay. . . sigh . . .I assume that you will stay at your parents old house?"

"Yes, until my apartment is fixed. I guess it's best to stay away from school for a few days."

"Take as long as you need."

"Thank you Gerda." She kissed Gerda goodbye and left the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Elsa awoke and looked around the hospital room. She remembered the jump, but what happened afterwards was a blur. She could still feel Anna's warmth surrounding her.

_Anna!_

Elsa wanted to get out of bed just when the door opened and Gerda stepped inside.

"Elsa? What are you doing?" Gerda rushed to her side.

"Anna? Is she okay?" Elsa asked, worry lacing her voice.

"Yes, yes, she is fine. Now please lay down again and rest. Your injuries won't heal if you jump around like crazy." She tried to get Elsa back in bed.

_They are just scratches . . .sigh. . ._Elsa thought.

Nonetheless Elsa sat down on the hospital bed and sighed. It has been an exhausting day.

"I told Anna, that I know of her situation and she asked that we stop helping her. She said that I should tell you thank you and that . . . that she didn't want us interfering again."

"I understand." Elsa lowered her head. She felt hurt, but on the other hand she respected and understood Anna's wish.

"Maybe it's best if we leave her be . . . only for a while. I know it is hard, but it is her wish."

"I don't know why, but . . .I just recently met her and. . ." Elsa looked at Gerda, tears in her eyes.

"I know. . ."

"Where is she now?"

"She went to her parents' house. She needs time alone to think."

Elsa nodded and kept silent.

"I will also take my leave now. It has been a long day and we all need our rest. The doctors said that you should take a few days off. So, rest well and we will see each other in a week." Gerda smiled.

"Thanks Gerda."

The headmistress nodded and left the room. Elsa was alone again. Her thoughts circling around the beautiful red head.

_Anna, why can't I stop thinking of you? I have to see her. I need to talk to her._ Elsa made up her mind.

Elsa called the doctor and demanded that she could leave right this instant. Her headache was getting worse by each passing minute, but talking to Anna was more important.

After a few minutes of debating she signed the necessary documents and left the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She called a cab and told the driver where she wanted to go. Luckily she had asked Gerda where Anna now stayed until her apartment was fixed.

_Being curious sometimes is really a life saver._ Elsa thought smiling.

They arrived at Anna's house; she paid the taxi driver and walked up to the front door.

The house or better the castle was huge and in front was a big garden with flowers Elsa hadn't seen so far. The place looked like still people lived there. It was a beautiful old building. But she wasn't here to look at all the beautiful nature or anything else. She wanted to see Anna.

Elsa breathed in and knocked at the wooden door.

Soon footsteps were heard from the inside and the door opened a little bit to reveal Anna's tear-stained face.

"Elsa?"

"Hello An. . . " She had pressed her body too hard and suddenly collapsed in front of Anna's door.

Thankfully Anna possessed good reflexes so she caught Elsa before she hit the hard floor.

She scooped Elsa up into her arms, bridal-style and carried her inside, laying her down tenderly on the couch in the living room. She looked at the peaceful sleeping beauty and her hand almost caressed the blonde's soft cheek. She stopped herself a few millimeters before really touching her.

_What are you doing, Anna? Sigh . . ._

Anna went into the kitchen to get some water. She was sure that Elsa would need it after waking up.

_Get yourself together Anna. She is your teacher and absolutely not interested in a dyke like yourself._

As she entered the living room once again, she saw Elsa moving and shortly after she opened her blue eyes.

_My head hurts._

"You should take it slow."

"Anna."

"Here, drink this. It will help." Anna suggested.

"Thank you." Elsa smiled and drank the offered glass of water in small gulps.

"I will call for a cab that'll take you home." Anna wanted to leave, but Elsa caught her wrist and stopped her.

"No, you won't. Not until we have talked about the recent events." Elsa demanded.

"Why? Why do you keep pushing so hard? I can't . . . don't you see that it's hurting me. . .that I. . . I . . .please. I just want to go back. I don't mind the bullying or that they constantly ignore my presence. I . . ." Anna turned her head away.

"Anna. Look at me. . . please." Elsa pulled at Anna's wrist and she sat down beside the blonde on the couch, but refused to look Elsa in the eyes.

"Sigh. . .I know how you feel . . .I. . ."

"NO, you definitely don't!" Anna once again was in front of Elsa. Her body was trembling of held up anger.

"You don't know how it feels to be left alone because you are different. You don't know . . .so stop pretending that. . . that. . . " Anna cried heavily and sank to the floor. Her legs not able to hold her up any longer.

Elsa kneeled down and took the crying woman into her arms without saying a word.

They stayed like this for a few moments until Elsa pulled back, put a hand under Anna's chin and lifted her face in the process.

"Believe me; I know exactly how you feel." She said softly.

Anna wanted time to stop right then and there. She gazed at Elsa's captivating blue orbs and lost track of time for a few seconds. Right now she would believe everything if Elsa whispered it just as softly as before.

_She is beautiful, like a goddess._

"Anna. . ." Her name was whispered so tenderly.

_I can't. . . _

Anna slowly leaned in and pressed her lips against the invitingly soft ones of her English teacher. It was pure bliss to Anna. She longed to feel those soft lips against her own for such a long time.

But this moment was short lived because she realized what she was doing. Anna stopped kissing Elsa and scrambled away a few feet, still sitting on the floor.

_What have I done?_

Carefully she looked at Elsa and saw the woman was still in a daze. Her eyes were closed and her breathing heavy.

_Anna kissed me._

She opened her eyes and very slowly put her index and middle finger on her lips, still feeling the light contact of Anna's velvety soft pink lips against her own.

Getting into reality she shook her head once and looked at Anna whose eyes showed fear and uncertainty.

"Elsa. . .I . . .I. . ." Anna was unable to form words, not when Elsa looked at her like . . .yeah. . .like what?

_I have to leave . . .I can't face her right now. I can't talk about this. . ._

"Anna . . ." Elsa voiced softly.

Anna stood up abruptly and left Elsa sitting on the floor.

"Please, I don't want to talk about this right now. . . You . . .you can stay here the night. . .if you still want to, I mean."

Elsa also rose now from the floor and faced Anna.

"Anna, I . . ."

"No, please just this once. I beg you. . . Don't . . . just leave me be. . ." Anna walked away without waiting for a response.

_What should I do now? This is so complicated. Anna. . ._

Elsa decided it was for the best to leave at once and try to talk to Anna in the morning. She called a cab and drove home. Her thoughts full of the last happy moment with Anna. The first kiss was beautiful and sweet. She would cherish it as long as she lived.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was sweet, wasn't it?

I really liked writing the last few sentences. Elsa and Anna are so sweet together.

But what will happen next?

Will they talk about their kiss?

A lot of questions O_O

Unfortunately I've got a lot of work to do . . .so . . . the next update might take a little while.

Until next time


	6. Chapter 6

Finally the sixth chapter.

That was really hard to write. But it's finally done. :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Anna awoke with a headache. She didn't sleep much and one of her dreams had woken heru up in the middle of the night all sweaty and heavily panting.

This dream didn't stop with only a kiss. It was far more and it was fantastic, but unfortunately just a dream. Elsa would never. . . No, Anna, don't be ridiculous. Sigh. . . Time to get up and face the ugly world.

After changing out of her sleep wear she went downstairs to prepare a small breakfast.

She knew that Elsa had left the night before. Obviously she was relieved to be as far away as possible from Anna. And the red head didn't blame her for that thought, but it still hurt.

Luckily she won't be at school today. Anna thought.

Gerda told Anna to take a few days off, but she didn't want to stay at home alone and think about the kiss she had shared with Elsa. It would just remind her of the things she would never have.

Elsa. . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Elsa also prepared for school, but only to give her sick certificate to Gerda and maybe to get to talk to a certain red haired girl.

Way past midnight Elsa had been awake and thought about their shared kiss. When she closed her eyes she could still feel Anna's lips and her sweet chocolate – like scent.

I need to talk to her. This is driving me crazy.

Elsa grabbed her handbag and left her house to drive to school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna was the first to arrive at school. She wanted to walk straight to her first class, but on her way she was stopped by Kristoff, one of the school's most talented students. He was also one of the meanest students in Anna's eyes. He was always the first one to bully her and he was the boy who shouted Anna's sexual orientation in the classroom on Elsa's first day.

Kristoff was one of the best students when it was about using your powers. Nobody was strong enough to beat him. At will he could change his body into one made of iron.

Right now he was blocking her way, god only knew why. It was definitely not something good.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked in an angry voice.

"To. . . to my f-first c-c-class." Anna didn't dare to lift her head.

He shoved her with force against the next wall, her books falling down in the process.

Anna winced at the impact, but didn't utter one word.

"I don't think so, you dyke." He was dangerously close and Anna started trembling. Nobody would help her and he knew that.

"P-p-please. . ."

"Yeah, right. . .you will beg me. I will show you what a good man can do."

He grabbed Anna's arm and pulled her forcefully into the nearby classroom. It was empty right now.

She didn't struggle or scream for help. What for . . . nobody would save her. They would probably take pictures or videos and support Kristoff to get it on.

Nothing in her life had ever been so scaring.

Elsa. . .

The first tears started flowing down her cheeks. That got her a hard slap from Kristoff.

"Stop pretending like you don't want that. I know you want to feel a real man inside."

He shoved her against the desk and trapped her there.

With one hand he started unbuttoning his pants.

Oh god. . .please no. . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The blond haired English teacher also arrived at school and walked through the empty halls to get to the headmistress office. She only stopped as she heard someone whimpering, nearly crying and after that a loud slap.

The next words Elsa heard let her heart stop beating and her blood run cold.

"Stop pretending like you don't want that. I know you want to feel a real man inside."

Now she knew exactly who the other person in the classroom was.

Anna!

Elsa wasted no time and rushed into the classroom and stopped dead in her tracks after seeing the scene before her eyes.

Anna's clothes were ripped; she was crying and trapped against the front desk.

The man was half on top of her with his pants down. Luckily she was just in time to stop further damage.

The man, she knew that he was called Kristoff, looked at her and obviously didn't think that Elsa would help Anna. He only said: "Sorry, do you need this classroom? I'm finished in a few minutes. You can watch if you want, I don't mind."

He grinned evilly and looked back at the frightened Anna.

This was too much for Elsa, her mind blanked and her last coherent thought was to safe Anna. No matter the consequences.

Her powers went wild. With one move of her hand she created a thick ice wall which moved Kristoff in the direction of the window, far away from Anna.

"Hey, are you crazy? What are you doing? I just wanted to have some fun with the school's dyke." He yelled.

This was the last straw for Elsa. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and with one last push she shoved Kristoff out of the window. Not caring if he died or survived the fall.

After that she sank to her knees exhausted, chanting in her head: Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel.

But it seemed like this didn't help one bit because the walls around them started to glace over with thick ice.

Anna, still in her trance, just looked at Elsa kneeling on the ground.

She was unable to move, too stunned because of Elsa's display of her powers and because she was still scared from what had almost happened moments before. She didn't know if she should be afraid of the young teacher or not.

The freezing walls also didn't ease her fears. But to her surprise it didn't feel cold.

Anna rearranged her clothes and decided to help Elsa to get a grip on herself.

"Elsa? Can you hear me?"

Anna kneeled beside the trembling blonde and rubbed her back soothingly.

This got Elsa out of her trance and she looked at Anna. Her eyes showing lots of different emotions.

Before Anna could say something Elsa pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh Anna. . . Anna. . .my Anna. . . "

Elsa tightened her hold on Anna. Afraid if she let her go that she would just disappear into thin air.

Anna hugged her back just as tightly. Relieved that she was now save in Elsa's embrace.

"I'm okay Elsa, thanks to you. I don't know what would have happened if. . . if. . ."

The young student started crying and nuzzled her head against Elsa's neck who in returned held the red head only closer, breathing in her calming scent.

They stayed like this for a few minutes.

Anna was the first one to open her eyes again. She saw, that the ice that Elsa had unintentionally created now surrounded them completely. There was no chance, that they could leave the classroom. Everywhere was thick ice and small ice crystals were forming at every corner.

"Elsa?"

Anna tried to get the blonde teachers attention because she was getting scared by the ice getting closer and closer. What if the ice would freeze them to death? Was that even possible when Elsa controlled the ice?

"Elsa? Please. . . now it's getting cold and all the ice. . . please."

Elsa lifted her head and looked into Anna's scared ones.

She placed a hand to Anna's cheek and caressed it carefully with her thumb, too afraid to let her go just yet.

"Anna . . . " Elsa whispered softly.

The red head decided to take drastic measures because Elsa was still in a little bit of a haze. And this didn't help solve their situation one bit.

SLAP

Anna slapped Elsa to get her attention.

The young teacher held her cheek and looked at Anna with shocked eyes.

"I'm sorry Elsa, but you need to stop the ice. Please."

Elsa looked around and now that her vision was clear, she could see, that she froze almost the whole classroom. Only the part where Anna and herself were sitting was still free of ice, but how long if Anna hadn't slapped her to get her attention.

"Anna, I'm sorry, I was . . . I saw him and you and . . . my mind blanked. . . sorry, I didn't want to scare you."

She looked at Anna and saw the relief there.

She sighed and concentrated on the task at hand. Talking to Anna would have to wait till later.

Something felt off. Instead of melting the ice it only got thicker by the second. Elsa was so confused and short to a panic attack that her breathing started to get heavy.

I can't stop it. . .No. . .

Suddenly she felt two warm hands caress her cheeks and a soft voice asked: "Elsa? Are you okay? You are all sweaty."

Elsa opened her eyes to look into concerned blue orbs.

"I don't know. I just wanted to stop the ice and I . . . I just can't."

"What do you mean? You can't?"

"I . . . the ice is getting thicker and I don't know why! I can't . . . I I I . . . I . . ." Elsa started to panic again.

"Elsa! Stop, we will find a way, but please calm down first okay?" Anna reasoned.

"Sigh, yeah, sorry, I was just . . . never mind. . . I . . ."

Suddenly they heard the voice of the headmistress coming from outside the classroom.

"Elsa? You in there?"

Someone must have seen the ice on the door and informed the headmistress that something was off.

"Yes, I'm here." Elsa answered relieved.

"What is going on? Why have you frozen this classroom?"

Elsa looked at Anna and answered: "That is a long story. I will tell you when we get out of here."

"We? Who is with you?"

Damn. . .

Elsa hesitated, but after a few seconds answered Gerda's question.

"Anna is here as well."

"Anna? Why Anna?"

"I will tell you the reason later. We have some other problems right now."

"What problems?" Gerda asked concerned.

"The ice, I can't melt it. It's only getting thicker if I try."

"But, you created it right?"

"Yes, but my powers seem a little bit off. I can't control the ice it seems."

"Okay, let me try something."

Gerda concentrated and used her fire power to melt Elsa's ice and get them out of there. But her powers were useless.

Elsa was too strong, even for Gerda. The ice didn't get a scratch.

"Elsa? It's no use. The ice doesn't melt one bit. You have to find another way to get out by yourself."

"Thanks for trying though, Gerda."

The young teacher looked at Anna who still sat beside her with a concerned look in her eyes and her body slightly trembling.

"Anna, I am so sorry for getting you in trouble."

"No. You saved me. He would've . . . he . . ."

"Ssshhh, you are safe now. Come here."

Anna almost fell into Elsa's opened arms. She snuggled close to her and nuzzled Elsa's neck to breath in the heavenly vanilla scent.

"Elsa. . .do you think we will . . . "

"Stop, don't think such awful things. We will get out of here." Elsa reassured the young woman.

"But. . . "

Elsa stopped the protest because she cuddled Anna only closer to herself. She wanted to stay calm and collected, but it was difficult because she saw the concern in Anna's eyes.

"We won't die here! We won't!"

"But, if we can't find a way. . . "

"Anna. . . "

"No! Elsa, please listen to me. I just . . . I want to ask a favour."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading the 6th chapter. :)

Hope you liked it!

Sorry, that the chapter ended with a cliffhanger. I'll try to update asap.

Please leave a review!

See ya! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Hi there

Here is the next chapter (number 7). Took a little bit of time, but I'm finally ready. :)

Now you will know what Anna wants to ask of Elsa.

Enjoy and don't forget to write a review!

And finally the poll results!

Hans will get the following powers: MIND CONTROL

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anything you want." Elsa answered sincerely.

"You mean that? Really?" Anna replied surprised.

Elsa looked at Anna and nodded.

Anna gulped and thought why not? It might be their last special moment.

"A kiss." Anna's cheeks started burning red and she averted her gaze, too embarrassed to look at Elsa after voicing her thoughts.

"You want me to kiss you?" Elsa was speechless at first. This was one of the last things she had thought possible.

Anna leaned against Elsa and nodded her head. Too afraid to look into the blond teachers eyes.

"A kiss. . ." Elsa mumbled to herself.

Getting no other response Anna started to get worried, so she decided it might be a stupid idea to voice her wish and lifted her head to say that she was sorry, but just in this moment Elsa cleared her thoughts and seconds later captured Anna's velvety soft pink lips in an tender kiss.

Anna was so surprised that she looked wide-eyed at Elsa's face, but it didn't take long for Anna to close her eyes and reciprocate the sweet kiss Elsa was giving her.

Both were in other worlds and dreaming, so that they didn't see the ice melting and evaporating into thin air.

Even as the door opened and Gerda stepped in they didn't hear a thing.

Gerda stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the two women sitting on the ground and kissing tenderly. Her surprise didn't last long and a happy smile formed on her face.

Elsa meanwhile pressed her right hand into Anna's neck, tenderly caressing the soft flesh she found there. Anna's reaction was a soft moan.

Before the situation could get out of hand a voice stopped them for further explorations.

"Seems like the ice is melting." Gerda said smirking.

Anna and Elsa went rigid and Elsa was the first one to move her head and look at the smiling Gerda.

"G-g-gerda. . ." She stuttered in surprise.

"The one and only. It looks like everything is okay." She said still smiling.

"Yeah. . . we . . . I mean . . . I . . . " Elsa tried to form a coherent sentence, but that was quite difficult because she still felt Anna's warm lips against her own.

"Don't worry, Elsa. You can tell me everything in my office." Gerda said, turned around and left the room.

"You think she's angry?" Anna asked frightened.

"I don't know. Let's go and find out. What do you think?" Elsa stood up and held her hand out to Anna.

"Thanks. Yeah, let's go."

Elsa walked to the door, but was stopped by Anna.

"Elsa, I know, that you just fulfilled one of my childish wishes and that this kiss didn't mean . . ."

"Anna. . . this kiss wasn't because you asked me to as your final wish." The blonde teacher interrupted Anna's statement.

She breathed in deeply.

"I wanted to kiss you again very badly." Elsa looked away, blushing.

"Really? I thought that. . . I mean. . . I . . ."

Elsa stopped Anna's rambling with a small tender peck to her lips.

"Let's go feisty pants. We don't want to keep Gerda waiting too long. I promise we can talk afterwards."

"Okay."

They left the classroom and walked straight to the headmistress office.

Anna was smiling the whole way, almost forgetting why they had to go to Gerda's office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon they reached the headmistress' office, but before one of them knocked at the door Anna faced Elsa and said: "I will tell Gerda that everything that has happened was my fault. So. . . yeah, you should be safe."

She smiled and squeezed Elsa's hand reassuringly.

"No Anna. We will tell Gerda the whole story. I don't want you to take the whole blame. It wasn't your fault that Kristoff attacked you."

She caressed softly Anna's cheek and then knocked at the door.

"Please come in."

"Let's go Anna."

Both entered the headmistress office, closed the door and sat down in front of Gerda's desk.

"Before you start shouting or anything else please let me explain the whole situation."

Gerda held her hand up to stop Elsa from saying anything more.

"Stop. I don't want to hear the story, but I want to know one thing. Are you two in love?"

Not expecting this question or the smiling face of the headmistress both looked at her with confusion in their eyes.

"I . . . I don't . . . Why . . . uhm . . .?" Elsa was speechless.

"It was a simple question. Elsa, please answer honestly. Do you love Anna?"

Elsa looked from Gerda to Anna. Her eyes gazed deeply into the ocean blue eyes of the red head she fell in love with.

She answered without thinking.

"Yes, I love her."

Anna's eyes widened and she wasn't sure, if she had heard Elsa's answer correctly, but the smiling face of the blonde teacher told her that she had indeed heard her right.

Elsa loved her. Her greatest dream finally coming true.

Tears of happiness started flowing down Anna's face.

"I love you too."

"That was everything I wanted to know." Gerda smiled.

Anna and Elsa had almost forgotten that the headmistress was still there.

"Sorry, I . . . uhm. . . "

"Calm down. Everything is okay. I am happy for both of you. But my question had a reason. It has something to do with a rare power connection or in other words: Once in a while a rare power user falls in love and their love interest is their so called trigger."

"Trigger?" Both looked at Gerda without understanding what she meant.

"That's easy to explain. When Anna is in danger your powers Elsa will get out of control. You can train to control them, of course, but without Anna by your side the ice wouldn't have melted in the classroom. Your powers are connected to her. They can get far greater from now on than they already are."

"But how is that even possible? Does that mean Anna also possesses powers?"

"Yes and no. It only works for you. The love you feel for one another is the greatest power on earth. So you don't have to tell me anything. I know that Anna was in danger and you saved her. Otherwise your powers wouldn't have gone berserk like this without you to be able to control them."

"That is really . . . I can't find the right words to describe it."

"I know it's a lot to understand. Take your time. I can train you, if you want I mean."

"I've got one question."

"Be my guest."

"It is really okay. . . I mean . . . Anna and I . . . you know?" Elsa was still a bit surprised that Gerda approved of their relationship without any complaint.

"Yes, I'm happy that Anna finally found her soul mate." Gerda smiled reassuringly.

Anna stood up and walked over to Gerda, hugging her tightly.

"Thanks Gerda."

"Anything for my little angel."

Anna kissed Gerda on the cheek and both smiled, tears shimmering in their eyes.

"And Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for caring about Anna so much."

"You are very welcome." Elsa smiled tenderly at Anna, who in return blushed bright red.

"So, now that we have talked about some details I want to know the name of the person who threatened Anna. He or she will have to leave this school immediately."

"Aunt Gerda, don't you think this is a little bit drastic? I mean, it wasn't such a great deal. He. . ."

"What did you just say?! Not a great deal? He tried to rape you Anna!" Elsa interrupted fiercely.

"What?!" Gerda was speechless. "Who wanted to rape my little girl?"

"Gerda calm down." Anna tried to calm her aunt down.

"No Anna, she has every right to be angry. It was Kristoff. I threw him out of the window. I don't know if he survived the fall. To say the truth I couldn't care less."

"I will deal with him later. Don't worry. You only protected Anna. It doesn't matter what happened to him after the fall. I will find him and he will get his punishment."

"Thanks Gerda."

"You are welcome my dear. Now I think you two have a lot to discuss. How about some free time? Maybe the rest of the week? And this time you both stay at home." Gerda smiled.

"But I have lessons to teach and . . . "

"Stop stop, I will find a substitute. Don't worry. Now I think it's best if you two leave the school before the students start asking questions."

"Okay, thanks again for your help." Elsa smiled and took Anna's hand in hers.

"You are welcome. Have a nice vacation and I want to hear everything when you are back." Gerda smiled and winked.

Anna blushed deeply, nodded and then followed Elsa out of the room.

"That was really strange. I was a little bit afraid to face your aunt."

"She only wants my best. At times she gets quite overprotective, but I think she really likes you. Just like me." Anna blushed, but held Elsa's gaze.

"Anna . . . "

Elsa was interrupted by an unpleasant voice she didn't want to hear today.

"Hello Miss Snow, I didn't think I would see you today." Hans approached both woman, but his smile soon vanished as he saw their joined hands.

"Hello Mr. Isle, I don't have time to talk to you right now. So please excuse us."

Without another word Elsa pulled Anna along and left the building, not giving Hans the chance to reply anything.

So they missed the grim look Hans send in Anna's direction.

"Elsa, don't you think that this was very rude?"

"Doesn't matter. I wanted to leave as fast as possible and finally be alone with you. Gerda was right, we have a lot to talk about."

Anna didn't think that this would be possible, but she blushed once again in full force.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What will they talk about? Sorry for the cliffhanger ;)

The next update will take a little while. . . . sorry

Please leave a review.

See you next time!


End file.
